Obsession
by Neko Kate-chan
Summary: Notice Me: Tsuzuki has been watching Hisoka for four years, but the little librarian doesn't even look at him. Could that ever change?


**Obsession**

**Author's Note**: _No, it's not a Muraki fiction… Heh heh heh… I don't know why, but this idea really appealed to me. I could see Tsuzuki and Hisoka being like this if they never were properly introduced… Just a weird/fluffy (read whichever) fiction about a librarian and an author…_

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Yami no Matsuei._

**----0----**

I've been watching him for four years now. Not the creepy stalker 'watching' but merely allowing my eye to wander over to him when he's nearby. Which I make sure is as often as possible…

He works at the local library. It's where we first met. Or rather, where I first saw him. He was sixteen, and had dropped out of education to take on the job. From the moment he walked in, I knew that I had been born to fall in love with him. His beautiful green eyes, hidden behind specs he doesn't really need to wear, seem to suck out my soul… Even though they've never turned my way…

He's slim, almost too much so. He only ever wears long sleeved tops, even in the middle of summer, because he doesn't want people to see the scars that spider web across his arms. He is very fashion conscious, only choosing soft greens, creams and lilacs, steering away from more vibrant colours like red or yellow… Although I have seen him in a bright orange t-shirt once… Luckily he hasn't worn it since… It clashes with his eyes and skin colour.

He wears his hair in the style popular with the younger generation. 'Emo' style I think they call it… His hair is dyed a sandy blonde and it's constantly getting in his eyes, so he has to brush it out of the way. He never lets it grow out, keeping on top of re-dying it…

His name badge reads Yuki Chiaki, but I know this isn't his real name. I don't know the specifics of why he doesn't use his real name, Kurosaki Hisoka, except that it would hold the same stigma as his father's does… The Kurosaki family, the richest and most influential family in Japan, business tycoons who own record companies, toy stores, car manufacturers and even have a hand in pharmaceuticals. Why their only son is working as a librarian in a dodgy end of town is anyone's guess.

In my head I refer to him as 'Soka-chan', so at least in my fantasies I can imagine that I know this beautiful boy…

I've said before, I'm no stalker. I know these things for many reasons. For a start, I'm in the library nearly every day, in search of a quiet place to write and a chance to research anything I'm unsure of. During the four years it's taken me to write and research my book (four years so far that is…) I have learnt a lot about him simply by ear or by observation.

Then, when the library closes for the day, I go to the coffee shop across the road and buy a cup of tea and a cake. By this time, the librarians have finished tidying up the library for the day and are locking the main doors. They all part ways and Hisoka just so happens to walk my way. We walk down opposite sides of the same streets. It's four blocks later that we part ways, and in my head I always kiss his forehead goodbye and walk in the opposite direction. We never cross over the road.

I do not know where he lives, but I know that someone around my age, maybe a little older, lives with him. Although I have no way of knowing the nature of their relationship, I would say they were family or good friends. He seems to have a high paying job, and he is always dressed smartly. I'd guess he's a lawyer or accountant…

I think his surname is Tatsumi… I better check that up in the phone book to see… Hm… Or is that too stalkerish?

I go home. I turn on the television or read a book. Sometimes I'll continue writing my chapter, or draw some illustrations to go with it. Mostly my thoughts will drift… I think of Hisoka a lot. Perhaps too much… Whenever I don't concentrate on the task at hand, I think about him. I just can't help it. Sometimes I wonder what it'd be like to do the simple things… Like have a conversation with him…

I don't count 'Can I have this book out please?' and him scanning it absently and turning away as being a conversation. I dream of so many conversations. Most of them ending with us confessing undying love for each other… Of course, that only happens in the stories I write, not in real life…

I just wish that he'd notice me…

I get up early each morning and eat breakfast. Always strong, sweet coffee and pancakes with maple syrup. Then I don my clothes for the day. Mostly I wear dress shirts with a plain coloured jumper over the top and jeans or corduroy trousers. I know it makes me look like an old man but I can't be bothered to keep in touch with fashion. Besides, the books I write are enjoyed by enough people, and they don't seem to care what I look like…

But maybe if I took more pride in my appearance he'd see me…

Well, there's no point in thinking like that. I walk to my editor's office then, give her an update or request materials. Recently I actually got an offer to work with a manga-ka, she wanted to make my book into a manga. I'm currently waiting for the first chapter to oversee the adaptation…

Anyhow, as soon as I've done that I head over to the library and work and watch… Ah, it's a hard life…

But why does a top author like myself live in the 'dodgy end of town', I hear you ask? That is because this is where my roots are and where my inspiration lies. Wherever I look there is a story to tell, in a way that you don't find in middle-class suburbs. No, the apartment walls talk, and the people actually live life without stipulations. Everyone just gets by. It's a really a wonderful place for a writer to be…

It was one of those stereotypical days, where it's pouring with rain and I'd forgotten my umbrella, that a very special meeting happened…

I walked in, sopping wet, water dripping in great globs from the clumps of my hair. I needed a towel but it was a library and I don't think they have any there. A puddle was forming around the tiled floor around my feet as I scoured for new books on the Edo period…

"Wh-whoooa!" I heard and then a wet 'thwack', the thud of various books hitting the ground and the sound of something softer hitting the tiled floor. I looked down and was met by a flustered pair of emerald eyes.

"Ah… Gomen ne, you slipped in my puddle," I said. Then realised how idiotic it sounded. Of all the things to be remembered as, it had to be the 'puddle maker'.

"It's okay… I wasn't watching where I was putting my feet," Hisoka replied. He was scooping up the books, standing up carefully. He took a few books from the nearby table and I could tell that I was being dismissed. Disappointment filled me. I thought I'd finally had an opportunity to talk to him…

It wasn't until he started walking again, with twice the amount of books that I had an opportunity to say something else to him. Well, more like shout a warning that came a little too late.

"Watch out-" I began, but he'd already slipped over, arms flailing. "-for the other puddle…" Which was by the Meiji period books… I dashed over from where the blonde 'boy' (hey, he's only twenty and he's younger than me by ten years! I can refer to him as 'boy'.) was grabbing at books angrily. I picked one up that had fallen behind him and handed it to him.

"You shouldn't overload yourself so much. Here, I'll take some of the load," I offered, picking up most of the books. He looked about to protest but he just nodded. Together we took the books to the desk in silence. He then walked around the other side and began scanning the books to see if they were meant to have been taken out by somebody. I realised I was staring so I looked away, thinking of how I could strike up a conversation…

"I've seen you around quite a lot. You must have a pretty easy job if you can spend most of your time in here," Hisoka remarked after a long and awkward silence. I nodded enthusiastically, but then realised that he was calling me a slacker and I tilted my head to the side.

"I'm a novelist. This library has a lot of historic and antique books that I need to conduct my research," I explained. He looked up from what he was doing then, looking really interested.

"I knew it! You're Tsuzuki Asato-san aren't you! You wrote all those period epics that the girls love!" Hisoka's eyes lit up as though talking to a celebrity was something he didn't do very often. He wasn't fooling me.

"Aa. And you're Kurosaki Hisoka-sama, if I'm not mistaken," It was confirmed with a surprised look and a quick nod and glance around the library.

"How did you know?" he asked. I just shrugged. It was probably best not to let him know about my tiny little obsession with him… Is that an oxymoron? Can one be a 'little bit obsessed'? Hm… Why am I getting philosophical about it? Obsession is obsession…

"So… so you're looking for what specifically? I can check it on the computer if you'd like?" Hisoka gestured to a black flat screen monitor. It was more up-to-date than my laptop… Then again, my laptop still runs Windows '98…

"Oh, mainly the Edo and Meiji periods. Particularly Meiji. Something to do with the politics of it or the general state of the country," I said. Hisoka nodded, his fingers rapidly moving across the keys. I watched as words formed faster than I could blink… And there I was still typing with my index fingers, l e t t e r b y l e t t e r…

"Well, here are the books that match your requirements and we have had no new copies in on those subjects. According to our database the next book on these subjects we'll get in is next month when we get a new shipment of books from the Historical Society," Hisoka said, frowning at something written in red at the bottom of the screen. I sighed, as I read down the list. I'd already read all of them already and none of them had the information I needed…

"None of them are suitable," I said. Hisoka smiled apologetically but was glancing around him. Was I really so distasteful to be seen talking to?

"Follow me, quickly," Hisoka said. He sidled out from behind the desk and led me to a door to the side. On it was written in large red letters 'RESTRICTED ACCESS – TRESPASSERS WILL BE PROSECUTED'. I gulped as Hisoka unlocked the door with his key.

I looked around and straight into the face of a CCTV camera. I cast a worried look at Hisoka who seemed unnerved.

"They're fakes to deter people. The library doesn't have the money to run a full CCTV system. Of course, now you know this, please don't spread it around," Hisoka asked. I nodded and followed him as he walked up a spiralling staircase. I got a nice view of his ass as I did so. He was wearing jeans today, which hung off his hips and hugged in all the right places. He was wearing a lavender jumper with a cream Ralph Lauren sign in the corner. Very stylish, and it looked good on him… I think everything looks good on him though… Except that orange t-shirt.

"You might be interested in this," Hisoka said. I followed his line of sight to see some very old looking scrolls in a glass case. Hisoka took out another key to open the case and put a pair of plastic gloves on. He then lifted the scrolls out of the case and put them on a work surface nearby, turning on a bright lamp.

"These are notes by the military generals who came over to help Meiji westernise his country. They're in English but they were written with the traditional Japanese writing instruments, so they are difficult to read in places. The Generals were extremely bad calligraphers," Hisoka smiled. I glanced at the writing. I considered myself quite accomplished at reading English, but the handwriting and words were too difficult. I frowned at them.

"August… Twelfth…" I read aloud. I heard a light chuckle that made my heart flutter. I tried to hide my blush at making my angel laugh, even if it was at me rather than with me.

"Don't worry. I'll translate it into Japanese for you," He offered. I smiled warmly at him. Gods, who made him so perfect?

"Although this isn't exactly what I was looking for, I was told that my novel was too anti-Westerner, so something like this will help me flesh out my American character," I said, glancing over my shoulder at him. His eyes were not on my face and I quickly looked back at the table. Had he been admiring my butt? No way… I tried to regulate my breathing. I probably just had something stuck to the butt of my pants… But I couldn't check because if there wasn't something there then I might scare him off…

"Please come back for the translation in a week's time," Hisoka said. I nodded and fled from the restricted section…

That night, we went through all the normal routines. I went to get my coffee and cake and he locked up the library. We set off on the opposite sides of the road. He smiled briefly across the road at me, but didn't cross over. I had tried not to get my hopes up about this… Even so, I found it a little insulting that we were back to being almost complete strangers…

It carried on like this for four days… Even when I took a book out from a shelf and it turned out that he was on the other side stacking up more books. He carefully averted his eyes and placed a book there, blocking him from sight before I even had a chance to say greetings.

On the fifth day, I got my tea and cake and was about to sulk home when I noticed that Hisoka was talking to that well-dressed friend of his. The man glanced over at me quite a bit during their conversation. Hisoka was talking quite animatedly for him… It was strange, seeing them together. As always, the uncertainty of their relationship niggled at me but I tried to keep my eyes averted.

It wasn't until Hisoka's friend seated him inside the white BMW and crossed over the road to me that I actually looked up at him. He smiled, the sort of sad smile you expect from someone who suffered from a broken heart.

"Sumimasen, are you Tsuzuki-san?" the man asked. I nodded slowly. He bowed to me.

"Forgive me, it was very rude to ask your name before giving me own. I am Tatsumi Seichiirou," he said, still bowing. I inclined my head slightly. He was being overly polite, a sure sign that he was an avid fan… Strange, I never saw him at any of the book signings…

"Pleased to meet you Tatsumi-san," I replied. He straightened then, looking me dead in the eye in a move that surprised me. I hadn't expected him to suddenly be so forward…

"Here is my address. Please come to this address to collect the translation of that work. Yuki-san would have brought it over himself but he is feeling rather ill today…" Tatsumi looked about to say more but he refrained from doing so. I had noticed that Hisoka had looked a little ill today. His eyes had been a little puffy and his nose had been red. It was probably all the bad weather we'd been having… Well… It was January…

"Ah, domo arigatou," I said, taking the bright pink sticky from Tatsumi's hand. He bowed again and crossed over to his car. I watched it speed away. The address had been written in the girlish handwriting of Hisoka… I smiled and walked home with a warm feeling… Even if he'd used Tatsumi to send the address over, it was still Hisoka's will that I have his address and phone number…

It was exactly one week after our 'first meeting' that I worked up the courage to call the number on the pink sticky. It was firmly stuck to my phone so that every time I looked at it I remembered to phone him… Not that I could have forgotten…

One ring… Two rings… Three rings… Four rings… Oh god he's not in… Five rings… Please pick up! Six rings…

"This is the answer phone for Yuki Chiaki and Tatsumi Seichiirou… We are sorry, we are unable to answer your phone call at this present time. Please leave your name and number and we should be able to get back to you. Please leave your message after the beep…" Then there was the beep… AGH! What do I say?

"A-ano… This is Tsuzuki Asato… I was just calling to see if it was okay to pick up the transla-"

"Hello?" Gyah! That nearly gave me a heart attack! Someone had picked up the phone! I tried to calm myself down.

"It's Tsuzuki Asato…" I said as calmly as I could. I heard a slight intake of breath on the other end of the line.

"H-Hi," It was Hisoka… I was certain now… I felt the warm butterflies of nerves and talking to the one you love spreading through me…

"I was just wondering what time I could come round and pick up the translation," I asked. There was a pause.

"It's not quite finished, but if you want you can come over and read what I've done so far. I should be finished by the end of today… It's slightly more difficult to work off photographs than I'd imagined…" Hisoka's voice is so pure… Like an angel's… So sweet and… I'm going to shut up about his voice now…

"Well, I was thinking of coming over at about one?" I asked. In truth, that was in half an hour's time. I just wanted to make it sound as though I had this planned… After all, he didn't know that I only lived ten minutes away? This gave me fifteen minutes to make myself look good and five minutes to stand outside his door and work up the courage to ring the bell. Perfect…

"S-sure… I got the day off today…" he said. I mentally leaped for joy and I was sure he could 'hear' my smile…

"See you at one then…" I said.

"Y-yeah… See you then," He put the phone down. I pulled the pillow over my head and squealed like a girl for a moment, before trying to wipe the smile off my face and get ready…

Twenty-five minutes later I was outside his door. I was wearing something stylish (for me) and I felt good. Naturally, it had started snowing as soon as I stepped outside my house… I had rushed back inside to get my nice warm trench coat. It had been bought for a cosplay event a while ago, a high collar cream jacket that was so warm I'd kept using it as a jacket… Underneath that I was wearing a white shirt and tie, although I'd given up trying to tie the tie neatly… I hope that it looked as though I'd been trying to go for the 'messy' style… I was wearing a pair of jeans with that… I wasn't sure exactly how I looked but it was an outfit I'd appeared in once for a photo shoot when I was asked for an interview in Marie Claire so it would do…

It took me five tries to ring the doorbell… Even then I contemplated running away. There were reasons why I'd spent four years _only_ watching Hisoka… The door opened to reveal Tatsumi… He was dressed in his suit, as usual.

"Ah, Tsuzuki-san… Come in, come in. Yuki-san is just getting dressed," Tatsumi said. I knew that my face was slowly growing pinker. Great, so less than ten meters away there was a naked Hisoka. Like that's not going to test self control…

"It's a pleasure to meet you again Tatsumi-san," I said, at a loss of what else to say. He smiled at me and gestured to my coat. I removed it, blushing at my rudeness. Ah, some of you may not understand this… In Japan it is considered extremely rude to start up a conversation with your overcoat on. Even politicians will remove their coats before greeting each other, in the outdoors in the depths of winter… Consider it like taking your hat off to someone… I'd been so caught up in everything I'd forgotten even basic manners…

"Here, I'll take it to the coat stand," Tatsumi offered I nodded, handing him my scarf also. He took it and wandered off. I stood there at the door awkwardly. What was I meant to do?

"Tsuzuki-san?" I turned to my left to see Hisoka. He looked as beautiful as ever. His hair was slightly 'fluffy' at the ends, flicking out a little. Not that it bothered me much. I could tell that it was the effects of blow-drying and it would quickly fall away. He was wearing a pale pink shirt with flared cuffs and an open collar and a pair of jeans with slightly flared bottoms… I smiled to myself. We looked like we were going on a date rather than sitting around the house translating one hundred year old English into modern Japanese…

"Konnichi wa!" I said, bowing. He bowed back and we stood looking at each other for a while. I wasn't entirely sure what to do. I was sort of waiting for him to invite me to sit down or offer me a drink or something but he just stood there… Like he was frozen. Tatsumi-san returned…

"I will be leaving now, Yuki-san. Please will you sign for my delivery later?" Tatsumi asked. Hisoka nodded and seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in.

"Hai hai! Sayonara Tatsumi-san," Hisoka said, shutting the door behind Tatsumi a little forcefully. I blinked. It was almost like the boy had been eager to get him out of the house…

"Please sit down," Hisoka gestured to various comfy looking chairs. I chose one closest to the fire, determined to get the feeling back in my hands. I think I'm going to purchase some gloves…

"Do you want some tea?" Hisoka asked. I nodded and he padded off into the kitchen. I realised I hadn't removed my shoes and nearly started banging my head against the wall. I quickly removed them, putting them near the door and glancing around the lounge in case I'd left muddy, wet footprints across the carpets. I think I'd been lucky. No sooner had I sat down again was Hisoka walking in with a tray. He placed the cups down and placed a box of chocolates down between us.

"I finished most of the script. There's one scroll left, but that should take two hours at most," Hisoka said. He leaned over with the teapot and carefully poured the tea. I smiled. Two hours in my 'Soka-chan's company!

"That's fine," I said, trying to hide my glee. Hisoka picked up one of the chocolates, biting into it. He blushed slightly, as he met my eyes.

"Want some?" he asked. I swallowed. Oh no… Not one of these situations… Want some what? Want some crème chocolates? Gyah! STOP BRAIN STOP! JUST TAKE A DAMN CHOCOLATE!

"Mmm…" I replied, reaching for a chocolate. I picked one out at random and bit into it. I pulled a face. Oh man, of all the flavours, I had to pick orange… I hate orange creams.

"What's the matter?" Hisoka asked. I sighed.

"Of all the chocolates, I pick the one flavour I don't like," I said. Hisoka smiled.

"I'll have the other half. I love creams…" he said. I tried not to think of the old children's thing. 'If you take a bite of something someone else has, it's like kissing!' I just concentrated on transferring half a chocolate to Hisoka's hand. I was caught off guard when he leaned forward, his lips brushing against my fingertips as he took the chocolate from my hand with his mouth. I froze.

"Are you flirting with me?" It was out of my mouth before I even processed what I was saying. Oh damn damn damn damn damn damn damn. This is bad…

"I-I'm sorry…" he said. His cheeks were pink. I didn't understand what he had to be sorry for… I mean, it wasn't like I minded if he was… Or was he sorry that I'd got the wrong idea?

"I've been watching you secretly for four years now," Hisoka began. I blinked. No way… Nuh-uh… This isn't happening. This is a dream. I'll wake up tomorrow and be very disappointed…

"The first day I started working in the library I saw you. You looked so serious as you copied notes out of the books. I just fell in love with you. Since then I always made sure that we had the books that you needed in. I even went as far as writing to the Historical Society to get you the books that you wanted," Hisoka was flustered now. This was a confession of love… From the one person in the world who meant everything to me.

"I just never had the opportunity to talk to you. I never had the courage. You were in there every day, but even when you came to take out book, I always looked away and pretended to be busy so you wouldn't see my blush… That day I slipped over, I tried to run away again, but you followed me. I thought that if I did something for you you'd notice me," Tears were beginning to fall down his face now. It was a strange feeling. He looked so beautiful when he cried but I only wished for him to stop. I was rooted to the spot though. I didn't want to move until I'd heard everything…

"We walk home the same way, you know? I always used to watch you from across the road… You never crossed over, and neither did I… But I was happy just to be close to you every day… Even if you didn't know my name…" He rubbed at his eyes then, his shoulder's shaking.

"After I realised you knew my name, my real name, I realised just watching you wasn't enough anymore… But I didn't know what to say or do… I tried to act naturally but you messed my head up… I mean, I actually invited you here with the idea of seducing you! I really am screwed up… Gomen ne… Gomen ne…" Hisoka sobbed. I moved then, putting my arm around him awkwardly and rubbing across his shoulders.

"There, there… Shh… I did notice you. I knew your name. I've known it for years… I watched you too… Four years it's taken us to get this far, eh?" I smiled. He looked up at me with those huge green eyes, as though he was daring to believe.

"This is a dream isn't it?" Hisoka asked. I shook my head, pinching both him and myself to make sure. He rubbed his hand and beamed at me.

"You mean… Tsuzuki-san? You… I mean… We…" He blushed and I moved forward, placing my lips on his cheek where the tracks of his tears were drying. His skin was so soft…

"You don't need to call me 'Tsuzuki-san'… You can call me by my first name," I told him.

"Asato-kun…" he said softly. I leaned my forehead against his. This was just so amazing. Things like this only happen in fairytales…

"Yes, 'Soka-chan?" I asked. He slowly moved his face up, so our lips brushed together. I happily kissed back, trying to rein myself back so I didn't scare him. A few minutes later however, most of my control had gone through the window. Hisoka had crawled into my lap and his arms were wrapped around my neck, his hands buried in my hair.

"St-stop…" Hisoka said, his cheeks flushed. We were both breathing heavily and he seemed uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He bit his lip and started to fiddle with my tie. I felt his fingers slowly undoing it, the warmth being absorbed into the thin cotton of my shirt. As soon as he'd undone the tie, he gently pulled it from around my neck before starting to unbutton my shirt. We sat there in complete silence, the only sounds were our breathing and the soft clicks of Hisoka's nails against the buttons of my shirt.

He finally undid the last button, sliding it off my shoulders and looking at my body. I'm no fitness freak but I am pretty proud of my body. It's tanned and toned. I wasn't embarrassed as he traced the tips of his fingers over my skin.

"You're just as warm as I imagined you'd be… and your heart beats just as fast as I thought it would…" Hisoka breathed, leaning forward to kiss over my heart. I nearly drowned in the warm fuzzy feeling but I managed to keep my head and stroke through his hair.

"Can we make love?" Hisoka asked. I felt my heart race. Oh god… This was so strange… We'd only talked to each other on two occasions but… We'd been in love with each other for four years…

"Yes," I said.

**Sex Scene: http/ www. geocities. com/ nekokatechan666/ obsession. html (remove spaces)**

There was a sound outside the door and we both jumped up, collecting our clothes. I followed Hisoka into his bedroom and he quickly shut the door. It was then that the hysterical laughter set in.

Hisoka had a sink in his room. He said he'd never been bothered to get it removed from when there had been a whole bathroom there. He managed to wash his front down and then we crawled into his single bed and lay there.

"Promise me you'll never leave me," Hisoka whispered. I smiled and kissed his forehead.

"I promise I'll never leave you. I'll stay with you forever," I reassured him. He smiled and fell asleep. It wasn't long until he was breathing deeply, his body pressed up against mine so he wouldn't fall out of the bed. I fell asleep soon after, lulled by the sound of his breathing.

The reality of waking up next to someone isn't quite as great as the movies portray. I awoke to find Hisoka watching me. He blushed slightly.

"You snore," he said. It was my turn to colour. I only snored when I was either really tired or having a bad dream… Perhaps I had worked harder than I thought?

"Gomen," I said, but I didn't really mean it. Hisoka didn't look angry. In any case, he peeled himself off me… Have you ever noticed that? When you lie close to someone and sleep you end up being stuck to them in the morning? No, just me then…

"My arm's numb," I said, pulling my arm out from round Hisoka's waist. I tried to rub some feeling into it. Hisoka began to rub it as well, kissing my fingertips. He really is so gentle…

"I suppose I should get dressed and get going… I've gotta go home and feed my cats," I said, sliding out of bed. I began to put my clothes back on. Hisoka sat up in his bed, watching me with sad eyes. When I'd put the tie back on my neck I turned to him.

"I'll see you tomorrow, right?" I asked. Hisoka nodded, then pulled his jeans on. I looked out of the window. It was dark, but it was winter, so that could mean it was any time between 4pm and 9am…

Hisoka led me out of his room and Tatsumi looked up from where he was sat on the couch. I felt a little guilty now, seeing Tatsumi sit there after what just happened on it… Probably best if the man didn't know…

"I see you did a lot of work on the translation then?" The corners of Tatsumi's mouth twitched. I just chuckled and Hisoka turned bright red. I got to the door where I put my shoes and coat back on before turning back to Hisoka.

"Does he know you forgot his delivery yet?" I whispered. Hisoka paled. I knew he'd completely forgotten. In all honesty, I'd only remembered upon seeing Tatsumi again…

"Oh well… I'll see you tomorrow," I said. Hisoka stood on his tiptoes to kiss me. I tried to keep it chaste, after all, Tatsumi was in the room. However, Hisoka had other ideas. Oh well, he was the one who was going to have to live with the other man. When we finally pulled apart, Hisoka's lips were slightly swollen.

"Bye then," He said a little breathlessly. I nodded and kissed his forehead before leaving. I took the elevator down from his apartment with a sense of disbelief. I paused for a moment outside his apartment block and looked for which window might be his… Would he be watching me as I walked home?

And despite the cold winds, despite the snow crunching underfoot, despite the freezing temperature, I had never felt quite so warm…

**End Notes**: Well there you have it. The end of Obsession. Sorta cute, sorta weird with a lemon scene thrown in! YAY! Anyhow, that's another one shot down. Please review.


End file.
